Padawan Grizzly
CT_4108Grizzly is Grandmaster NinjaAlkion's first padawan. He is very resourceful, but is easily annoyed. He is still learning the Jedi Way, and has mastered Form II, Makashi, and Form 6, Shien. Early ROBLOX Life CT_4108Grizzly's First Account. CT_4108Grizzly had three previous accounts, each being famous. He is an avid Star Wars developer, and is skilled at making maps, weapons, armor, props, starships, starfighters, scripted vehicles, and miscellaneous items. His first account, bishophallsaghalie, was his account for more than 3 years. He was unfortunately hacked for two reasons. One, there were people that did not like him for things he did when he first joined, such as multiple free modeling, and false development, and two, because he grew into a famous developer and people stopped finding proof of his falseness. After his first account was hacked, he made a new one, titling it, CloneCommandoGrizzly, after his nickname dubbed to him by his Clone Leader, Vallorum. He had this account for about a year after being hacked on his original account. He continued his development, and got famous with ROBLOX Staff, and Avenicus and his T.D.S.E. He started tinkering with his Dark Side, and joined multiple Sith Groups. He could not stay though, because he knew that his true side was not to cause pain, but to stop it. He attained Builders Club and ran two successful Clone Groups for a year before handing them to his best friend, superstar_zach, who is now Arquovai. He changed his username via ROBUX, to CommanderGrizzly_CW to signify his new life. He continued to develop, and won a nomination in the 2018 Bloxy Awards. He made the unfortunate mistake of announcing it on his status and was hacked a few months before the Bloxy's began. He did not officially win the Bloxy, as it was given to another. He made a new account, CT_4108Grizzly fairly recently, and met Master Alkion at a very high tech lightsaber game. They were properly introduced and became fast friends, even developing together and eventually, with NinjaAlkion giving him a role in ***The Jedi Order*** as a youngling. When he started, he was very eager to train, lacking massive patience, which Master Alkion made known. They trained together, and when Master Alkion deemed ready, they travelled to Ilum and collected a Blue Lightsaber Crystal, making Grizzly his Padawan in the process. Knowing it was an honor to be apprenticed to the Grandmaster, Grizzly tried his best to please him. He would sit in during Council Meetings, ever so often giving his opinion on things, which was valuable to the other Council Members. He remains a Padawan in ***The Jedi Order***, awaiting the time when he would take the Knight Trials and become a Jedi Knight. SKILLS Grizzly is proficient in Form I, Shii-Cho, Form VI, Shien/Djem So, Form III, Soresu, and Form II, Makashi. He has been working on Form IV, Ataru. He is what we would call a Practicioner of Ataru and a Practitioner of Shien. He has mastered Makashi and Shii-Cho, only because those are one of the first forms taught to the Jedi, and is an Adept with Soresu, still trying to perfect the 'impregnable defense' aspect. He takes after Master Alkion when utilizing Soresu and takes after Ahsoka Tano when utilizing Shien. He has not yet unlocked his full Force Abilities, other than Dash and Flipping.